Una historia de Amor
by BIAK
Summary: --///2 cap Royai///-- Serie de One-shots de diferentes parejas, unidas en un orden cronológico --Edowin, Royai, AlxWin... etc--
1. ¿Tienes miedo?

_**Hi! Hola, me extrañaron? no? se va alrincon Nadie me quiere T.T**_

_**Oh bueno, volví con mís fics (que los tenía un poco habandonados) Esta vez, con una serie de ONe-shots de diferentes paraejas (Edowin, Royai, Alwin...etc..) Unidos por... ¿orden cronológico? Yo qué sé XD me salió espontaneo hoy **_

**_Comenten plissssssss_**

* * *

**¿Tienes miedo?.**

— ¡Date prisa Winry! —se quejaba el rubio, corriendo a gran velocidad por las colinas del poblado de Rizembul, mientras que la pequeña rubia de ojos azules respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire en el suelo donde se hallaba sentaba. El menor de los Elric se había quedado a acompañarle, por que sabía que de esa forma Ed se volvería hacia ellos y no correría con esas energías desenfrenadas

—Que débil eres, Winry…—se quejó, suspirando con resignación al ver la imagen de la niña cansada.

— ¡No tengo… la culpa…. de que… tú tengas…. tantas energías!—se quejó la rubia, con la respiración entrecortada-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

—Ya lo verán—sonrió el mayor, enseñando los dientes en aquella mueca sonriente.

Al miró a su hermano un instante, con un mal presentimiento.

"_¿Qué estará planeando?"_ se preguntó; su hermano lucía bastante raro desde algunos días…

—Ya… —Winry se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo su vestido al levantarse para quitarle el polvo de la tierra—Podemos continuar.

Ed sonrió con malicia.

—Ya era hora—musitó, volviendo con sus pasos rápidos, haciendo que Al y Winry no tuviesen más opción que seguirle el ritmo si no querían perderlo de vista.

— ¿Dónde te has metido, Ed?—Winry giró su cabeza hacia ambos lados; dentro de aquel bosque todo era oscuro, como la noche, de hecho, ella podía haber jurado que realmente ya había anochecido de no ser porque hace poco había visto el sol en la plenitud del cielo. Pero ella no entendía, ¿Por qué Ed los había conducido hasta allá? Y además, ¿Dónde estaba ese rubio enano? Los aleteos de las aves que eran invisibles en la oscuridad reinante la hicieron temblar, sumado a la incertidumbre de saber dónde estaba, le aterraba de sobremanera. ¿Dónde estaba Ed? Sentía que se iba a echar llorar, pero debía contenerse: después de todo, Ed volvería a llamarle niña débil si la encontraba en ese estado, y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Secó con su muñeca las lágrimas antes que se desbordaran de sus ojos ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto si Ed pensaba que era débil? A fin de cuentas, él los había llevado a ella y a Al a un lugar que no conocían y para colmo, ahora estaba desaparecido ¿En qué estaba pensando el cabeza hueca de Ed?

— ¿Estás bien, Winry?—la inquirió Alphonse, volviéndose hacia ella y notando la expresión asustada que tenía la joven.

—S-si—dudó en decir la chica, porque un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Al la miró, pero no le creyó del todo. Sabía que su amiga quería parecer fuerte, pero ¿qué necesidad había de eso? Él también estaba asustado, y no era para menos: aquel bosque oscuro, aterraba a cualquiera. Vaya broma que les había hecho su hermano, dejarlos allí a su suerte, con quién sabe cuantas compañías ocultas en medio de la oscuridad… Que tonto era, al pensar en ello le había entrado aún más miedo y sólo lograba asustarse a sí mismo. Pero Winry era una chica, era más compresible que ella estuviese asustada y a punto de llorar, y ponerse a gritar que tenía miedo. Y ciertamente tenía la intuición de que en cualquier momento su rubia amiga se echaría a llorar en sus brazos Entonces ¿Por qué se empeñaba en parecer fuerte?

"_Por mi hermano_" Pensó, bajando la cabeza y entristeciendo su mirada; era tan obvio: sólo un despistado como su hermano no se daba cuenta de lo que su amiga sentía por él. Su hermano era demasiado distraído.

Bajó la mirada ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Eran celos acaso? No podía describirlo con certeza porque nunca los había tenido antes, pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal de solo pensar que, en un futuro no muy distante, su hermano y Winry tendrían una relación de más que amigos? A veces, creía que era algo injusto, porque también era amigo de Winry ¿Por qué no con él? ¿Acaso era invisible? ¿Por qué nunca recibió de aquella chica, parada frente a él, una mirada igual a la que recibía su hermano? Su hermano no les prestaba atención alguna, es más, casi podía asegurar que despreciaba el amor que aquella chica le había entregado a través de sus acciones.

— ¿Tienes miedo, Al?—Winry notó la expresión angustiada del chico

Al apretó los puños

—Algo…—musitó, con su voz inocente—. ¿Tú tienes miedo, Winry?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza

"_Cuando vea a Ed, me las va a pagar_" Pensó ella, sintiendo nuevamente un escalofrío en su espalda; cerró sus azules ojos y sintió que cada vez estaba más oscuro, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrían estado buscando a Ed?

—Al, ¿Dónde…?—preguntó la rubia, pero el chico le colocó su dedo índice en su boca, indicándole que callase. Winry obedeció.

— ¿Lo has oído?—le preguntó el chico, pasado unos minutos de silencio.

— ¿Oír qué?

—El gruñido…

Winry se llevó ambas manos a la cara

— ¿Qué has dicho?—volvió a preguntar la rubia, sin poder ocultar su expresión de miedo.

—Escucha…—la hizo silenciar Al, indicándole que intentara oír mejor.

Winry obedeció las instrucciones del muchacho. Y vaya, si que escuchó algo… que le puso los pelos de punta.

— ¿Crees que sea…?—preguntó con terror.

— ¿Un lobo salvaje?—Alphonse no pudo evitar que su cara expresara miedo, aunque se hubiera prometido no mostrarse así para que la rubia no se asustara, no podía evitarlo.

— Iba a decir un perro salvaje…-musitó la chica, con una lágrimas cayendo a su mejilla, mientras su rostro se mostraba alarmado—. ¡Un lobo es mucho peor!

Al, inútilmente, intentaba disimular las lágrimas que comenzaban a desobedecerle y caer por sus mejilla

"_No llores, Al_" se decía a si mismo "_Si lloras, Winry se asustará más"_

—Grrrrrrrrrrrr…. —se escuchó, mientras ambos rubios se aferraban al otro cómo reacción al terror: ambos se habían asustado por aquel gruñido.

— ¿Crees que sea…?—inquirió la rubia, mientras se retorcía de miedo.

—Mejor… ¡corramos!—dijo Al, tomando a la chica de la mano y comenzando a moverse hacia donde sus piernas les llevaran; Winry, a quien no se le ocurrió mejor idea, decidió seguir a Alphonse sin detenerle, aunque sabía que se adentrarían más al bosque oscuro, era mejor que estar allí sin hacer nada mientras un lobo se escondía para hallar el momento justo de darles muerte a ambos.

— ¿Dónde estamos ahora?—Winry y Al dejaron de correr poco tiempo después de comenzar su carrera producto del cansancio. Mientras que Al se echó al suelo, Winry daba grande bocanadas de aire para poder hablar y preguntarle al chico hacia donde la había llevado.

— No lo sé…—respondió Al, aún exhausto.

—Tengo miedo, Al. —los ojos de Winry se entristecieron—. No quiero morir… ¿Qué habrá pasado con Ed? ¿Y si se lo devoró el lobo?—los ojos de Winry se humedecieron hasta desbordarse— ¡Quiero salir de aquí!—lloró—. Quiero encontrar a Ed vivo y que volvamos los tres con mi abuela.

Al, instintivamente, abrazó a su amiga, para intentar, al menos, consolar su dolor. Estaban los dos solos en medio de un bosque, y ni siquiera eso, si lo pensaba bien, porque ya no podía ver mucho pues la luz casi se desvanecía a cada minuto, además, no sabían cuantas criaturas les estaban observando en aquella oscuridad que invadía más el lugar. Al deseaba llorar al igual que su amiga, pero ¿qué sacaba si hacía eso? sólo la asustaría más, entonces todo estaría perdido. Contuvo con mucha fuerza sus lágrimas.

Winry no se daba cuenta del gran esfuerzo que hacía su amigo, pues no podía ver su rostro porque él le estaba abrazando fuertemente. En los brazos del chico se sentía segura ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se estaba sonrojando en una situación así? Debía tener miedo aún; pero, por una extraña razón, cuando Al le abrazó sintió cómo todos sus temores y miedos se iban desvaneciendo a medida que el abrazo se intensificaba.

—Gracias, Al…—cerró los ojos en aquel abrazo, para poder sentir la gran tranquilidad que le brindaba su amigo—Gracias por ser como eres conmigo…

Al sintió como un rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y la abrazó más fuerte, para poder sentir como el tiempo se desvanecía entre ambos…

—Ja, ja, ja—se reía Ed, arriba de un árbol y sentado en una de sus ramas—. ¡Les he metido un buen susto! —Volvió a reír—Si hubiera sabido que eran tan miedosos, no los hubiese traído a este bosque... ¡bah! Con el trabajo que me había costado buscar un buen ambiente para meterles un susto—se lamentó, bajando la cabeza. Él árbol en que estaba escondido era tan alto que sobresalía del bosque, permitiéndole ver el cielo del atardecer—Demonios, va a anochecer: Será mejor que vaya por ellos, no irá a ser que se los como a un lobo salvaje de verdad… —Volvió a reír, sonriendo como un mico y bajando hábilmente del árbol para buscarlos.

Lo cierto es que verdaderamente, su intención no era asustarlos a ambos, sólo a Winry; pero Al no se había separado de ella en ningún momento. Él ya tenía pensado ver, junto con su hermano, cómo Winry lloraba de miedo, pero, si lo pensaba mejor, Al jamás le hubiese permitido jugarle aquella broma a la niña. No obstante, estaba ya todo planeado y no había vuelta atrás, además ¿No le faltaba a su hermanito un buen susto para que dejara de lloran por cosas tan simples?

— ¿Ya estás mejor, Winry?

—Sí… gracias a ti.

—No me lo agradezcas—Al se sonrojó, pero intentó disimularlo mirando a otro lado—. Yo solo te abracé, como cualquier buen amigo lo habría hecho.

"_Buen amigo"_ Pensó con tristeza. Era todo lo que él podía ser para ella: Un buen amigo.

Winry volvió a acercarse a él, para esta vez, consolarlo; porque sabía que al igual que ella, sentía mucho miedo ante aquella situación.

—Gracias, Winry—musitó el pequeño ante el cálido abrazo de su rubia amiga.

—Te quiero, Al…—le dijo la voz inocente de la rubia.

—Y yo a ti, Winry.

Se separaron después de un rato, ambos mirándose fijamente, sonrojados ante la mirada del otro, comunicándose, sin hablar; pues las palabras arruinarían el momento, sus sonrojos, sus miradas… inocentes…

Solo faltaba sellar el momento con un beso, el cual llegó muy pronto, el primer beso de ambos chicos: un beso inocente de niños, que poco duró a opinión de ambos, como un leve rose de los labios en un segundo tan sólo…

Ed, que salió de su escondite ante aquella escena, se les quedó viendo perplejo con los ojos completamente abiertos y apuntándoles con el dedo, de manera muy infantil.

— ¡Se estaban besando!

Al y Winry se apartaron sonrojados.

— ¡Ed idiota!—Le regañó Winry, con una cara entre molesta y sonrojada—. ¡Todo es tu culpa!

Ed solo sonrió apenado. Winry tenía razón: Todo era su culpa, por haberles hecho aquella broma…

‹**Quién ríe al ultimo ríe mejor›**

* * *

Dejé el edowin! -risita alegre-

**Proximo cap: Royai**

**Corregido**

**18/07/10**


	2. El temor a un rechazo

**Hola a todos! He aquí el segundo One-shot n.n Espero que les guste**

**Habrá más Royai en este fic ;)**

**

* * *

**

**El temor a un rechazo. **

Nuevamente, como cada día, los documentos estaban cuidadosamente ordenados en su escritorio y ubicados en un lugar donde no pasaran desapercibidos. Esa era la primera imagen que tenía Roy Mustang al entrar a su oficina por la mañana (cosa distinta sea el hecho de que le agradase o no).

"_Debió ser Riza"_ Pensaba cada vez que dejaba su abrigo en el perchero y se sentaba en su asiento, dándole un vistazo al montón de hojas—Pero únicamente un vistazo—.Luego de ello se giraba de su silla hasta la ventana, donde contemplaba las nubes como si no hubiese nada que hacer; eso si no estaba colgado al teléfono con alguna chica bonita que había conocido por allí, despintándose con ella la tarde entera en un semi tonteo que acababa tan fácilmente con sólo colgar el teléfono. Así de fácil se acababan sus romances.

Y era verdad: Conocía a muchas chicas guapas, bien dotadas y que darían lo que fuese por estar con él; pero según él mismo, ninguna de ellas era la indicada—aunque algunas veces costaba trabajo hacerle notar que realmente era así—Para ser su "Novia definitiva".

"_No existe mujer_" Se decía a si mismo "_Que pueda satisfacerme por completo_" Afirmaba con la cabeza cada vez que pronunciaba estas palabras, y la expresión de su mirar aseguraban que así era.

Pero allí estaba Maes, su amigo, desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica para escucharle decir a Roy la misma excusa de siempre ante su insistente pregunta: ¿Piensas casarte alguna vez?

—Ya te lo dije—le contestaba el ojinegro—. Aún no existe una chica para mí.

—Tal vez existe…—murmuró Maes—… Solo que tú no quieres verla.

Roy frunció el ceño

— ¿Qué intentas decir?

—Puede que nada… puede que algo—del otro lado de la línea Roy pudo escuchar las risas de su amigo, que en vano intentaba contenerlas—. ¿Qué me dices de…Riza?

Roy quedó pensativo: ¿Por qué Riza? Había tantas otras mujeres en el cuartel ¿Por qué la especificaba a ella?...

—…Por la forma en que la miras…—le oyó decir a Maes, casi como si este leyese sus pensamientos.

—No te entiendo—Roy comenzó a ponerse nervioso ¿Cómo aquella plática de trabajo había dado un vuelco sentimental?

—No: sí me entiendes y perfectamente—se burló Maes, haciendo que Mustang sintiera la conversación cada vez más incómoda.

—Según tú…-Roy sonrió, pues una loca idea cruzó por su mente—- ¿Por qué miro de esa forma a Riza?

Se hizo un silencio. Roy había sentido que su victoria estaba asegurada al no oír respuesta del otro lado: al fin dejarían esa conversación tan absurda.

Repentinamente, Oyó unas pequeñas—No risas, si no carcajadas—provenientes de Maes.

— ¡Porque la _amas_!—exclamó, haciendo notar más fuerte en su voz la palabra "_amas_".

Roy solo se limitó a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro

—Y si la amo como dices…—sonrió; con esto Maes no lo molestaría más con aquella estupidez—. ¿Por qué no voy y le pido una cita? —Suspiró, extrañamente pensando en la Teniente—. He tenido a cuanta chica he querido compartiendo conmigo una cita…Y a veces algo más—Notó como una sonrisa malévola, pero a la vez seductora se apoderaba de su rostro—. ¿Por qué no puedo ir y hacer con Riza lo que hago con cualquier otra chica?

—Precisamente porque la amas—contestó de forma natural Hughes—. Porque ella no es "cualquier otra chica"—contestó, haciendo énfasis a sus últimas palabras—. No puedes tratarla como tratas a cualquier chica que se te cruce… además…

— ¿Además que…?.

Maes dio un suspiro, y luego prosiguió, principalmente, porque no estaba seguro como reaccionaría Mustang.

—… Porque tienes miedo a que ella te rechace…

Roy se quedó en blanco ¿Qué ella lo rechazara? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Hughes?

—Bueno, tu sabes… ella te siguió a la milicia… Ishbal y todo eso…—Maes cambio su tono alegre por uno más serio—… creo que en el fondo te preguntas si ella en verdad te odia…

Roy quedó en silencio, "Marcando ocupado" ¿Tanto se notaba? ¿Cómo podía saber algo que… él mismo se había convencido que no era? Miles de veces apartaba el pensamiento de que Riza le tuviese un rencor… ya sea por la guerra… o porque fuera un mujeriego con todas las de la ley.

— ¿Sabes?—le comentó Maes con un tono melancólico, la cual hizo volver a Roy a la realidad—… Si yo no le hubiese dicho a Gracia cuánto la quería, jamás nos hubiésemos casado… y Elysia nunca hubiera nacido.

Roy rió tristemente.

—No es lo mismo…

—Tal vez si, tal vez no—sonrió.

—No creo que…

—Deberías intentarlo.

Mustang reflexionó un instante "_Deberías intentarlo_" Pensó… y le costaba imaginarse la escena donde él y Riza estuvieran juntos bajo la luz de la Luna: él declarándosele y ella aceptando…

Rió… parecía todo tan absurdo… pero aún así, le había gustado; sí, le había gustado aunque se lo negase a Maes por teléfono, porque sabría que se estaba mintiendo solo a si mismo.

…Realmente sí le había agradado la idea de que él y Riza…

Entonces cayó en cuenta de la realidad al escuchar las contenidas risillas que se escuchaban del teléfono: ¡Había caído en el juego de Hughes! ¡Y ahora siquiera podía negarlo!

—Sería interesante…—respondió, con tono seductor; de tal forma que Hughes no se diera cuenta de que realmente había caído en su trampa—. Tal vez suceda…

— ¿En serio?—escuchó la voz de su amigo más alegre—. ¡Genial!—y ahora estaba adoptando aquella voz… Roy ni siquiera lo quiso pensar—. ¡Conseguiría unas esplendidas fotos de Elysia en tu boda! ¡Ya la imagino lanzando pétalos de flores a los invitados! ¡Se vería tan hermosa!

"_Elysia"_ Pensó Mustang irónico Así que todo este ajetreo por unas cuantas fotos de su hija. ¡Y encima él había caído redondito en su trampa!

Pero luego las risitas de Maes cesaron al fin, de manera muy repentina para su gusto.

—Sea como sea, me gustaría vivir para verlo—dijo en un tono melancólico antes de cortar.

"_Vivir para verlo…"_ Aquellas palabras trajeron un extraño efecto en Roy, aunque no supiera como expresarlo… Esas palabras…. Habían sonado… tan extrañas… como si él…

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro: No, aquello no era real, eran solo tonteras las que tenía en la mente.

Realmente hablar con Maes le había dejado con extraño sentimientos allí, en su pecho.

**

* * *

**

**_Gomen pero no me agunté y puese esta cap en homenaje a Maes T.T pensé en él al recordar a Roy... a Fin de cuentas, este necesitaba que alguien la abriese los ojos para que admitiera lo que sentía por Riza... ¿Y quien mejor que Maes para eso? Bueno... esto también va para poder poner otro Royai más en la serie de One-shots (Ahora que Roy confesó XD) _**

**_Proximo One shot: EdxWin _**

_**Xx Pamela xX**_: Gracias por el comentario n.n me da gusto saber que te ha gustado mi AlxWin, beshitos y no te preocupes, habrás más Royai en los siguientes caps

_**Leiram**_ Jeje, No pues... es que a mi me encanta el AlxWin... pero me fascina el EdxWin , así que no me resití en poner un poco de eso (Edo se va a vengar por eso en el cap 3) Beshos y gracias

_**Rizita-chan: **_Pues gracias por el comentario n.n seee, pondré más Royai en los siguientes caps (Ando media des-inspirada ahora para haber puesto este cap más romántico) En fin, besos y gracias nuevamente

* * *

**Corregido**

**18/07/10**


End file.
